We're heeeere
by XxHinata-LoverxX
Summary: Two girls somehow are transported into the Naruto world and I guess you could say they cause a litte chaos. . I know the idea's been over done but it's my first fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. Mitsu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ello! Im meli, brit's friend and account mate! totally made that up just now so yea I have decided to write a story that brit sort of helped me on…who am I kidding she is co-writing the story with me cept I write most of it. So yea I would appreciate it if you actually read my story and btw, all flames will be used for ramen, marshmellows and anything else that needs to be heated up to be edible. that's it so enjoy el story!**

'_Thoughts'_

"**SUPER MEGA LOUD SHOUTS!"**

_**Flash backs**_

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto, if you still wish to accuse me my flying pink llamas will find you and kill you with cheese grates in your sleep Britny: She's totally serious, theyre not to play with ::points to bite mark on arm::**

Somewhere in the real world……..

In her room in a large house, a girl was drawing in her sketchbook, not really paying attention to anything. Her room was sort of normal. It had a bed and drawers and other stuff that would be in a bedroom. But what made it different was the numerous amount of Naruto plushies and stuffed animals on her bed. On her walls were different posters of Naruto, other stuff, accompanied by some of her better sketches and drawings.

"Melis!!!!! Dinners ready!" called her sister Rachel.

"Im coming!!!" shouted Melissa. She began to finish up her sketch when Rachel called her again.

"If you don't come down and get dinner now your gonna miss Naruto!!" That got Melissa going. She jumped up, put her sketch book down and ran down stairs. Now if you haven't noticed, Mel (as she likes to be called by her friends) isn't exactly a normal 14 year-old. She's a little insane and could be labled as having ADD, but she is a nice person to have as a friend and the worst person to have as your enemy. She is also a true blue narutard. (A/N: I actually am and it kinda freaks out my other friends aside from Britny) Her mind works differently from other people and she wears glasses(sometimes she wears contacts but only when she's doing sports or something like that).

After dinner Mel logged on to AIM and saw that her best friend was on.

A couple blocks away…………….

In her room reading a book, a girl is waiting. What is she waiting for you may ask? Well for her favorite show to come on. The girl's room is freakish-ly clean for a 13 year-old, but that's what makes her different. On her bed are countless plushies of various Naruto characters and a large stuffed penguin that she got for her birthday.(yes she's a narutard too) Suddenly the alarm on her phone goes off and she turns on the T.V. '_Finally!'_ she thought. As she watches Naruto I will tell you more about her. She is a very random person and has been medically diagnosed with ADD before, but she's better. Her mind works very differently also and is really wise. When she's with her best friend she sort of acts like her best friend's mother, but she acts just as random too. People think she's a little insane as well but she doesn't really care. Oh look! She's done watching Naruto so on with the story!

After watching her show she logged onto AIM when she instantly received a message saying "BRITNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" from her best friend Mel.

AIM convo:

Chibiwolf: Britny!!!!

Nekobrit: Meli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibiwolf: soooooo what's up? Hey want to go to the Anime con tomm.? My mom is gonna take me and drop me off

Nekobrit: SURE!! Let me ask my mom first…….YES!! She said ok!

Chibiwolf: awesome!! Im goin as diedara! I luff my awesome akatsuki cloak! huggles cloak

Nekobrit: lol I think ill go as itachi .

Chibiwolf: that would be cool! Weeeeee I cant wait till tomm!

Nekobrit: me niether

Chibiwolf: SHIT!!! G2g my dad is making me get off or I cant go to the anime con! T.T talk to you tomm!

Nekobrit: lol k! hugs

Chibiwolf: hugs

(chibiwolf has logged off)

"Britny!!!" "yes mom?" "go to bed now!" "ok ok", Britny changed into her pjs after laying out her outfit for tomorrow but before she went to sleep she accually brushed her teeth which is more than you can say for her friend over there. Both girls couldn't wait till tomorrow. Too bad they didnt know that tommorow would make their lives take a wild turn.

**A/N: ok that's it for now. I really wanted to stop there so the next chap would be long for you lovely review giving readers! This is my first fanfic so pleez don't flame me that its to short or anything cuz im working on it. Plus I will try to update regularly. If you have any questions pleez leave them in your reviews and ill try to answer them as well as possible. Ok well Ja ne! (see ya)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Squeeeee!! Omg I got my first review!! does happy dance -.- sorry bout that im just uber excited . So yea thank you to my first reviewer Tori Kay!!!! has itachi give you 10 hugs btw britny and I don't actually have akatsuki cloaks TT.TT but who said all the stuff in the story had to be true? so yea hope you enjoy!-Mitsu**

**Disclaimer: lets see, I own my cat, my drawings aaand not Naruto**

At the Anime con……..

'_Yay!!!! Anime con today!!!'_, thought Mel as soon as she woke up. Since the convention was about 4 hours away, she had to wake up at 6:30 and let me tell you, Mel is definitely NOT a morning person. Today when she woke up she was unusually hyper, but no one took any notice, her mom just wanted to get her and Britny to the convention and come back home to get more sleep.

"OK mom!!! Im ready to go now!!!" she called out.

"OK lets get going then," her mom replied. They got into the car and left for Britny's house.

_Knock knock knock!_

'_What the hell? What kind of idiot is here at 7 am?'_ thought Britny as she woke up. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She looked over at who was calling. '_huh? Why is Mel calling this early?' _She answered the phone.

"This better be important or youre dead."

"**BRITNY!!!! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW AND GET READY!!!**" shouted her hyper friend. Britny had to hold the phone away from her ear at that point.

"Get ready for what?"

"The anime con you baka!!!" '_Shit!!! that's right!'_

"Hold on I'll be right out there." At the speed of light Britny got her clothes, cloak and headband on. She also brushed her hair and teeth. In a matter of 10 min Britny was out of her house and running to the car where her friend awaited her.

(A/N: cuz im lazy im gonna skip to where they get to the convention :P)

At the convention…………..

They finally got there and were looking around at everything. (A/N: I myself have never been to an Anime con before so if anything is wrong just bear with me)

"Hey Brit, guess what!" shouted Mel. Britny rubbed her ear at her friends loudness. '_Someone had coffee this morning'_ thought Britny.

"What?" Mel pulled out her iPod. Britny stared. The iPod had a cover on it that had all of the village signs on the back and Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto on the front. Mel grinned like a maniac.

"I just got the cover yesterday!" Mel proudly announced. Britny took the iPod from her and looked it over.

"Wow Meli, this looks so awesome!" Britny replied in aw. Mel grinned again. They continued to look around when Mel ran off somewhere. '_What the hell? Why did she run off?'_ thought Britny as she followed Mel. Blurs of color passed the two running girls and all of a sudden the first one stopped abruptly. Britny crashed into Mel, failing to notice Mel had stopped running, and both girls toppled over.

"Chikusho!!(damn it)" shouted Mel as she was squished by Britny. Noticing her best friend was being squished Britny quickly stood up and helped Mel stand.

"Look Brit," whispered Mel. Britny looked at the booth-thing that Mel was pointing to. It looked sort of like a fortune teller's tent, except it gave of this very creepy vibe.

"Should we go in?" whispered Mel again. Britny looked from Mel to the tent and gave a short nod. They both walked slowly towards the tent and entered. Inside the tent was a table, and chairs around it. On the table was something that looked like a crystal ball. '_What is something like this doing in at an Anime con.?'_ thought Mel as they sat on the chairs.

"H-hellooo! I-is an-nybod-dy th-there?" stammered out Britny. Out of the darkness an old woman came and sat down in front of the two frightened girls.

"Yess. Hello little ones. How can I help you?" said the woman. Right about now Mel and Britny were ready to haul ass out of there, but something kept them there, curiosity perhaps? Whatever it was it was working because both girls had barely moved an inch.

"Um, could we have our fortunes told?" asked Mel as bravely as she could(which actually sounded like a squeak). The old woman nodded and looked into the crystal ball. Mel and Brit watched her as she started mumbling to herself.

"Hmm. Yes, interesting. Could you girls look into the crystal ball for a moment?" asked the old woman. Brit and Mel nodded and looked into the ball, not noticing the evil glint in the woman's eyes. As they saw into the crystal ball a great light suddenly lit the room and the woman's cackle filled the silence.

(A/N: I was tempted to stop there, but then I remembered I promised you a long chapter so feel special)

MPOV(Mel's point of view)

'_Ugh. What happened?'_ I thought. Then all of sudden it came rushing back to me. The tent, the flash, the cackle. I got up with a start.

"Britny!" I looked around frantically, not bothering to pick up my glasses(A/N: im not totally blind without my glasses I just cant see words from far away). I soon saw her sitting on a log in her itachi outfit, minus the cloak-she was sitting on it, looking at me with a knowing smile. '_Huh? What is she smiling about?' _Knowing that Brit was ok I took a look at my surroundings. '_Trees, fire, tents, logs, Team 7..'_ I did a double take. They were still there and were giving me these weird stares. I reached for my glasses and put them on. Again they were still there.

"Holy crap!!!" I shouted. As if I wasn't weird enough, I tackled Britny to the ground. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up before?!" I shouted in her face. As Britny was giving me bad excuses as to why she didn't wake me up I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back. I looked up and at whoever was staring at me. I froze. Sasuke was staring at me. My eyes widened and I tried to fight the urge to run as far away from him as possible. Unfortunately I failed. I let out a horrible shriek and ran like the devil himself was after me.

Normal POV

Everybody stared at the spot Mel had been sitting in just before she ran off.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is why I didn't wake her up before," announced Britny as they all looked to her for answers.

"Eh? Why did she run when she saw Sasuke looking at her? I mean yea he's kinda freaking looking but not enough to scare people away." asked a baffled Naruto. In turn, Sasuke and Sakura glared at him while Britny just rolled her eyes. Kakashi just continued to read his pervy book. (A/N: bad Kakashi! You pervert!)

"Naruto it's not that Sasuke looks scary, in all honesty she thinks he's hot, but she isn't a fan girl. Yea I know its contradicting but anyways.. Yea she has other fears. And no its not that he looks scary or that he could kill her if he wanted to," Britny said aloud.

"Then what is it?" asked Sasuke. Yes I know freaky how he's talking all of a sudden huh?

"Um I can't tell you," she said to everyone," especially not you Sasuke. She'd probably murder me. So now that that's settled we should go look for her now," and with that they split up to find Mel.

**Search Groups:**

**Britny and Sasuke- **Mel would probably run (again) if Sasuke found her and the only one that could stop her is Britny

**Naruto and Sakura**

**Kakashi-** yes he's by himself. He's a big ninja now and can take care of himself :P

MPOV

'_Shit! Why the hell did I run? Am I really that afraid of him?' __**yes, yes you are.**_ my suddenly existent inner replied. Eventually I came to a stop. '_Damn it I can't stop shaking!' _I thought as sat down. Soon I got an idea and I took out my iPod. I put on 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick and began to sing to myself..

BPOV(Britny's point of view)

'_Greaat. I just had to get stuck with the quietest and most emo person here' _I thought as Sasuke and I searched through the forest to find my over-hyperactive best friend. '_Damn it!!! It's too silent!!!!' _I silently fumed to myself. I instantly became bored (as I do A LOT), so I started to poke said emo. Many, many, many, MANY times. Eventually his eyebrows started to twitch. They look really funny! Like little worms dancing!! (A/N:……….ok then) Suddenly he ran ahead of me. '_Damn emo why the hell is he running?' _

"Hey what's the rush?" I called out.

"I hear singing," was his short reply. I ran to keep up with him. As we kept running I eventually started to hear someone singing the lyrics to 'Stand in the Rain' '_That's definitely Meli' _I thought as we kept running. We soon got close enough to hear the words clearly so I slowed down. Unfortunately Sasuke the emo hadn't noticed so he kept running. '_Hm I'll let him go ahead of me and stay here just in case she runs. Plus it'll be hilarious to see the look on her face when she sees that Sasuke, THE Sasuke- the guy who wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone unless threatened-, came looking for and found her.'_

**A/N: Muwahahahahaha!! Sorry bout that I felt like being evil so I left it there :P I really hope you guys like this chap. I was goin to make it longer but then I realized that 1) it would take to long and 2) there wouldn't be a lot for the next chap. As always thank you for reading my story! I feel sad that I haven't been getting many reviews but I am happy that ppl are actually reading my story!! So yes the next chap should be up soon and you will get a cyber cookie if you review so pleez…REVIEW! Lol ok bye now Ja ne!-Mitsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ello! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I haven't had the inspiration for the story. But its faster than my account mate I might add-choughbritnycough- anyways I shall give a cyber cookie to those who reviewed. gaara's-emo-girlfriend and Ichigo Sanero I hope you enjoy el cyber cookies!! X3 NOW ON TO THE STORY!!**

Normal POV

Sasuke being the idiot we all know he is failed to notice that Britny wasn't following as close behind him as he thought she was. He was right when he thought he heard singing. He soon got to the clearing that Mel had chosen to rest in. Her eyes were closed and was too preoccupied with singing to notice him. Not wanting to startle her he approached quietly until he was right next to her. '_Hmmmm I wonder what she's thinking about…'_thought Sasuke as he looked at her. (A/N: Omg he actually thinks about others le gasp) They pretty much stood there for a good 5 minutes and by that time Britny had reached the outskirts of the clearing just watching them.

After a bit Sasuke decided to shake her shoulder to wake her from her trance. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder her eyes flew open. Sasuke froze and stared and Mel got ready to run. Unfortunately Sasuke saw this and pinned her to the ground. Not the best idea at the moment. Mel was now freaking out!!! Britny happened to see this and decided to step in.

"Ello!" she said. …….Sasuke and Mel just stared at her.

"Sorry bout that I got sidetracked thinking about pie and how to kill people with cheese graters without making a big mess," she explained. Sasuke gave her a look that said 'wtf?!' and Mel just shook her head, silently thanking god that her friend came when she did. The 3 people decided to go back to the camp site to get some sleep so they could get back to Konoha quickly.

A/N: im gonna skip to where they get to konoha so as not to bore you.

In Konoha………

They all managed to get there safely (though Mel was basically held captive so she wouldn't run again). Not knowing what to do with the two girls they took them to the Hokage tower. At the Hokage tower, Tsunade asked them a couple of questions and received either really random answers or sarcasm (holy flying cheese yes!!!! And no because I really want to stay in prison and shit like that).

Outside the tower Kakashi decided that the girls needed somewhere to stay and he chose doo doo doodoo! Sasuke's house!!!! Aside from Sasuke protesting that he would only take them in when hell froze over 3 times and Mel fainting while Britny just stared everything went fine! Again Mel was dragged to the Uchiha compound by Britny. '_oh she's in for it when we get there. And I have the perfect idea on how to get revenge. On both of them…..'_ thought Britny evilly as they entered the compound.

Later that night………….(I know I move forward a lot but I want to get to something that I've been waiting to write)

"YAWN" Mel yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy I'll go to bed now," said Mel sleepily as she walked in the direction of the room she would be sleeping in(Sasuke already showed them where they would sleep). Brit and Sasuke gave her weird looks as she walked away.

"Soooo" Brit started off, "What's your favorite kind of cheese?" For the, what, 50th time that day, Sasuke gave her a 'Wtf?!' look. Because he didn't want to answer, he decided to go to bed. Brit just sat there for a couple of hours waiting….waiting. Finally she got up from her seat and walked off into the hall way. '_let the revenge begin!'_

B POV

I walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room. I peeked my head in and saw him sleeping soundly. '_good good'_ I continued to walk down the hall to Meli's room, which was 2 doors down. I peeked inside her room and saw she was also asleep. ' _Excellent!!'_ I walked into her room and lifted her up. '_This is what you get for being a pain in the ass'_ I carried her to Sasuke's room, opened the door and walked in. I walked to his bed and placed Mel on the bed. '_Muwahahahahaha!!! Yes I'm evil!! D' _I knew this would scare the crap out of her and…well I don't know how Sasuke will take it but it sure as hell will be HILARIOUS!! I walked away to my room and fell asleep knowing that my plan would work out beautifully and leave me laughing for hours. Yes life is sweet!

In the morning………..

Normal POV

The house was still. Only a cool wind moved through the house. Mel shivered and snuggled her pillow more, which by the way, is very warm. Of course what she didn't know was that she was snuggling Sasuke Uchiha. I know some of you are probably WTF?! Is she retarded or something?!! Well she kinda is in the morning. So back to the story. Mel snuggled her unusually warm pillow again not knowing why it was warm and not really caring. Sasuke on the other hand woke up because something was hugging him. He looked down to see Mel clinging to him as if he were her teddy bear and paled and blushed a teensy bit( you need like a super awesome microscope to see it). She snuggled closer again and it was starting to get a bit awkward. Which is exactly what Britny wanted to happen. So to get himself out of this situation he decided to poke her until she woke up. Too bad that was a very very VERY bad mistake.

Mel felt something poke her. "Mmm" she grunted which in Mel speak means 'Go away'. The thing only poked her again and again and again when finally her eyes flew open ready to kill whatever the hell was poking her. That is she was until she saw where she was. '_first of all why am I not in my room. Second why am I in Sasuke's room and third….__**WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SAME BED AS HIM**__'_ thought Mel as she glanced around.

" **WHAT THE BEEP YOU PERVERT!!!!!**" yelled Mel as she kicked his ass. After some ass whooping, Mel ran into Brit's room to yell at her, knowing full well that Britny was responsible for this mess. Except, when Mel walked in there she didn't find a Britny that was dying of laughter. No, she found a sleeping Britny mumbling things like 'No mommy not the cheese people' and 'Oh my god!!! I finally found the nickel factory that's run by elves who keep leaving nickels around my house!' Mel just stared for a couple of minutes and decided to leave and get something to eat from the kitchen. As soon as Mel left however, Brit opened her eyes and grinned an evil grin and started cracking up.

Sasuke was still laying on the floor of his room thinking '_Shit that midget is strong'_ If Mel could read minds she probably would've kicked his ass _again_. But she can't so Sasuke was spared.

Later that morning………………….

Britny and Mel were walking around with Naruto, the stoic Uchiha following a little bit behind them not wanting anyone to think he was with them. Britny had pestered Sasuke all morning about meeting everyone and after say about 3 hours of pestering Sasuke finally gave in. Mel was just really quiet which baffled Britny since normally her friend was bouncing off the walls. So now Naruto is taking them to Ichiraku's to get ramen. Surprisingly it wasn't for food this time. (A/N: there's a shocker) Naruto had figured out that for some strange reason whenever he goes there, the rest of the rookie 9 and Gai's team show up.

As they approach, Naruto spots Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Tenten sitting down eating. (A/N: well no shit)

"**HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!**" Hinata was shortly tackled by a huge orange thing. Everyone except Mel and Brit just sighed and kept doing whatever it was they were doing. Tenten was the first to notice the new faces.

"Hi! I'm Tenten, who are you?" asked Tenten. Both girls were still a little shocked at Naruto's er….little um show? But Mel was able to answer before she and Brit looked like idiots.

"Hi! I'm Mel and this is my best friend Britny," Britny smiles at Tenten. "Nice to meet you!"

Everyone began to get acquainted and they soon began to like the new girls. Unfortunately for Neji he was attacked by Brit. Did I say attacked? More like glomped. He was also on the ground in pain by the time everyone went they're separate ways. Why? Because he called Mel weak and short. Now look where he is. As Tenten reached out to help him out, Neji thought, '_Note to self: don't mess with short people'_

**A/N: XD yep don't you mess with me, or call me short. I will beat you up! Anyways sorry bout not updating quicker, I have just been lazy and not much inspiration. Since there isn't much left to say lets answer the reviews!!!!**

**gaara's-emo-girlfriend: meh I feel your pain I really don't like Sasuke I like Gaara damn it! And as to why the fear of Sasuke….you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Ichigo Sanero: EE! Thank you im glad you like it and yes Sasuke is emo **

**Tori Kay: Here's you cyber cookie! Forgot to give it to you before hands over cyber cookie and well to answer you question….we do yes I know we are idiots but you got to bear with us ; **


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: WE LIVE!! Well I live brit is still well like a veggie O.o lol nah jk shes just uber lazy. So yea I AM CONTINUING MY FIC CUZ I HAVE HAD A SUDDEN INSPIRATION!!

Disclaimer: if I did own Naruto, orochimaru would have died a slow and more painful death

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

The next day……

Yes it was a new day in konoha, which just means that there is more havoc to be caused. Mel awoke in her OWN bed this morning, and Sasuke thanked all the gods he knows of for that, but Britny is still asleep. Deciding to have revenge, Mel goes into the room Britny is sleeping in and looks for the list that should never be read. Mel grabs the list and makes a run for it. Unfortunately while running she drops it.

"Hey, what's this?" Unfortunately Naruto found it. Things CAN'T end well. Naruto picked up the paper and took a look at it. He died a little inside. At the top of the paper in huge bold letters read "**RAPE LIST**". Naruto looked around wildly, making sure no one was around, before reading the names on the list. His eyes widened as he recognized a few names and was confused about the ones he didn't know.

"Hm….well they're all guys so it must be made by a girl…." Or a gay guy but Naruto isn't smart enough to think of that.

"I'll go ask Sakura-chan if its hers," concluded Naruto as he started walking in the direction of Sakura's house.

Meanwhile…….

Back in the Uchiha compound where our crazy duo is residing, Britny is waking up. Now what you need to know is that Brit has this uncanny ability to know if something important is missing. So when she was fully awake she tore the room apart to find…….that her _list_ had gone missing.

"**MELISSA!!**"

In the forest………………..

Mel had just felt a chill in her soul. _'uh-oh'_ thought Mel. She was just about to hightail it out of there when BLAM! She was tackled to the ground by her best friend.

"Eh-heh-heh, Britny! How nice it is to see you!!" stammered Mel nervously. She knew she was in for it.

"Well Melissa, I woke up from a wonderful dream to find that my list has gone missing," replied Britny in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Oh Mel was DEFINETLY in for it. "Would you happen to know where it went?"

"Weeeell you see," stalled Mel. Just then Britny gave her a glare that said, 'lie and I'll rip your head off'.

"I TOOK THE LIST TO GET REVENGE ON YOU FOR YESTERDAY BUT I DROPPED IT AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!!" shouted Mel, fearing for her life. Britny dead panned. Her list was gone, lost in Konoha, where anybody could find it. This isn't good.

"YOU BAKA!!" yelled Brit as she smacked Mel upside the head. "I'd kill you now but we have to find that list. You WILL help me if you value your life," stated Britny as she glared at Mel. Mel gulped and nodded her head fervently. When Britny gets mad, NO ONE is safe. So off the two of them went, in search for a list that could send all of Konoha into a panic.

Back with Naruto…..

Naruto had seen Sakura by the bridge and ran up to her. Sakura was watching the lilies in the river when she heard Naruto panting beside her.

"Hello Naruto!" she said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" replied Naruto, momentarily forgetting why he was there.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she saw him stare off into space.

"Huh? OH!" Naruto replied as he remembered what he was there for. He rummaged in his pocket for the list.

"Is this list yours Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto with a sorta-blush on his face.

"Hm?" Sakura took a look at the list and blushed furiously. "Oh um no Naruto, its not."

"oh well ok Sakura-chan. See ya later," said Naruto as he began to walk away.

"Wait!! Where'd you find that list anyways?" called Sakura. Naruto turned to look at her.

"I found it on the floor," replied Naruto. "I was going to try and find who it belonged to."

"Oh, well how bout I help you look then?" said Sakura as she caught up to him.

"Sure Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he smiled. Then they began to go on their merry way to find out who might own the very weird list.

With Mel and Brit………………

They were looking all over the village to find the stupid list. They didn't bother to ask if anyone found the list because if they did there would be havoc. Lots and lots of havoc. So as they passed Naruto and Sakura they didn't even think to ask them. Sakura and Naruto stared as they saw the two crazy people run by.

__

'I wonder what's got them in a hurry,' thought Sakura. Sakura and Naruto kept walking when they ran into Kakashi. Naruto had and idea (that's new) and showed Kakashi the list to see if he knew who it belonged to. Well THAT was a big mistake. Naruto had forgotten that Kakashi was ON the list, so when Kakashi looked at it he nearly fainted.

Who was this mysterious person who had them on their "rape list"? Where were they now? Should he leave Konoha for a bit? Or is that what the person WANTS him to do? All these thoughts were racing through Kakashi's head as he stared at the list as if it were a ripped up volume of one of his precious icha icha books. Yep it was THAT bad. And this was only the beginning.

So in another part of the village, Mel and Brit were still looking frantically for the list. Mel was looking as if her life depended on it (which it did) and Brit was horror-struck as she realized they STILL hadn't found it. Who knows what will happen if that list falls into the wrong hands?

With Naruto and Sakura……

The search for the list's owner had been fruitless so far. Not one person they asked knew who it belonged to. Some of the (smart) villagers suggested that it might be one of the foreigners aka Brit and Mel lists, but Naruto, being the idiot that he is, shrugged it off. Thinking that it wouldn't be theirs. They were just too innocent. (not)

Soon enough (we all knew it was coming sooner or later) Sakura and Naruto ran into Sasuke. Sakura swooned for him. Naruto and Sasuke got into their usual argument and Sasuke was currently winning said argument when Naruto remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, do you know who this list belongs to?" asked Naruto as he handed the list to Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe," grunted Sasuke as he looked at the list. His face suddenly went paler than normal and his eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. Besides the title, which disturbed him immensely, he saw who was first on the list. It was his name in HUGE **BOLD** letter. Sasuke dead panned, then did what no self-respecting Uchiha would ever do. He screamed.

Off in some other part of the village, by the ramen stand…….

Mel's sensitive ears had just picked up a girl-ish scream. Aha! That could only be one person. Sasuke. And he had just found the rape list. She raced in the direction of the scream with Britny following, knowing they had found it.

Just as they got there they saw Sasuke faint.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Mel. She fell onto the floor dieing of laughter at what she just saw. Britny was also laughing uncontrollably. Naruto and Sakura just stared. After a while Mel and Britny had stopped laughing enough to snatch the list away from Sasuke.

"Well," started Mel, "we'll be going now." And both she and Britny took off to the compound leaving Sakura, a dumb-struck Naruto and an unconscious Sasuke.

Back in the compound you can find Brit merrily having a hot cup of ramen with Mel dangling from the ceiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

****

A/N: and it is done!! I made the chap in one day because if I stopped I probably wouldn't start again. So theres the chap for you! Hope its funny random and cracky! X3

REVIEWS!

LadyTatum- :3 its nice to kno you enjoy my humor

Lonelyangelofthesand- thank you so much for your patience! I hope you liked this chap!

And here are the cyber cookies I promised! :hands out cookies:

See ya!


End file.
